Dried singulated cellulose pulp fibers are desirable for many products from absorbent personal articles to a strengthener in concrete. Currently, in the most common process of making singulated fibers, a roll of conventional pulp fibers is hamermilled into singulated fibers. This process is energy and time intensive, requiring many steps and pieces of processing equipment. Each piece of processing equipment requires a significant capital expenditure and occupies valuable factory floor space. Further, the current hammermilling process often produces fibers with undesirable physical properties, such as low kink, curl, and twist.
This dry singulated pulp will also contain knots of fiber, sometimes referred to as nits or nodules. Knots are fiber clumps that remain strongly adhered to one another as can be seen by placing a small portion of pulp into a clear beaker of water and stirring the water to mix the fibers. Most of the fiber will mix into the water as singular fibers, however there will be fiber clumps that are readily visible. The fiber clumps or knots are undesirable by-products of the hammermilling process. The amount of knots in a pulp that has been hammermilled can be quantified by using a screening system with acoustical energy used as the means to classify the fiber into sizes of knots, accepts and fines. It is desirable to have low knots and fines and high accepts where the accepts are the singulated fibers.
Canadian Patent No. 993618 (Estes, 1976) describes a process for producing a low density fluff pad or batt from individual fibers that have significant kink and interlocking to provide improved batt strength and higher bulk. In accordance with the process, wet pulp is separated into individual fibers during the drying stage. The process uses fluid jet drying equipment that employ air-jets or steam-jets for separating the fibers. The fibers are laid on a perforated screen upon exiting from the jet drier. The fibers produced by the process of the Canadian patent, however, have a very high knot content, which as stated above is an undesirable characteristic.